


Mark of the Fallen

by Ryvchan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Bottom Dean, Dragon Castiel, Dragon!Cas, Dragon!Destiel, Dragon!Destiel Reincarnation AU, Human Dean, M/M, Soulmates, Tattoos, Top Castiel, True Mates, Twink Dean, WILL ADD MORE TAGS/CHARACTERS AS I ADD MORE CHAPTERS, because Cas uses his half human and half dragon to mate with Dean, slight bestiality, well he's only 17 but turning 18 in the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryvchan/pseuds/Ryvchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In another world, Dean was a mate to the greatest being of all but sadly tragic ended his life, thus resulting in him being re-born in another different world, bearing the Mark of the Fallen Dragon. Those who fear the Fallen Dragon, will shun the bearer, but yet, they do not know that Dean is the reincarnation of the Fallen Dragon’s past mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark of the Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd so any mistake on grammars and such are my mistakes alone. Enjoy reading~ :)

  _This is a story of a human boy, falling in love with the Fallen Dragon. This is a story that will be told through many years from now. The pain, the suffering, the sacrifices that will befall onto this boy and the Dragon. A story about a human boy being reborn into this world from another, as he was faced with a tragic end, that had cut his life so short. A story about the human boy’s mate, who’ve also suffered from a tragic end. This…is a story that will be written in the stars, as the stars align for the fate of the future that will befall onto the hands of this human boy and his Dragon. And now, I will tell you of their story. A love so great, that each and every one of their soul has followed each other into the next world and next. To say that love conquers all. Maybe this story of theirs will be one._

_And thus, this story will begin of the human boy, Dean…_

——

“Dean! Hey!”

Focusing so intently on the woodwork that he’s working on, Dean didn’t bother to turn around to look at who it is, as the voice is recognizable. He carved etchings into the wood that he’d found early in the morning, when he went to take a short walk in the woods behind his home, deciding to bring it back home with him to work on.

“Didja hear me, Dean?” Benny, his long time friend, came up behind him, looking over Dean’s shoulder, seeing his friend working on a wood. “Working?”

Dean paused in his etchings before replying, “Not really. I found this wood and decided to take it home with me. So, I’m just making it into small project.” Then, he resumed back to carving etchings into the wood. “How’s the weather like outside?”

“Well, there’s going to be a snowstorm heading towards our village in a couple hours.” Benny said. “I was thinking, we should probably go hunt some deer or rabbit to bring back home before the snow hits us for the beginning of winter.”

Setting the wood and his tools down on top of the table, Dean turned around, giving his best friend a big smile. “Sure. It’s been a while since I’ve last went on a hunt for food.”

“Well, you best hurry up! I’ll go wait in the house.” Benny turned around, walking out of Dean’s tiny wood workshop.

Dean quickly ran into the bathroom, taking the washcloth and running it under the warm water and quickly wiped the remains of the wood dust off of his arms before washing his face. Opening the door to head outside, he muttered under his breath. The air was cold. The skies were dark and grey. He could already smell the snowstorm but it’ll be a while before it hits the village. Walking into his small home, Dean dressed in warm clothings then went to grab his winter coat that hung on his bedroom door. He went outside, finding Benny with their hunting tools.

“Let’s go! C’mon!” Benny ran down the path of Dean’s home with Dean following behind him.

——

It wasn’t even two hours in when snow started to fall from the sky. The wind picking up, blowing across the land with cold air.

“Ah, crap. We haven’t caught a rabbit or deer yet and it’s already snowing.” Benny kicked at a rock.

The wind grew harsher, bringing more snow. Dean looked up at the dark sky. “Maybe we should head home before it gets bad?” He slid the hood over his head.

Benny nodded. “Yeah. We’re far from home.” Too far, actually he thought, frowning. Something didn’t feel right and his gut was telling him to watch out closely for any danger. “Let’s hurry!”

Dean quickly wrapped his tools up in a cloth, tying them over his shoulders. “Alright, let’s go!”

As the boys made their way through the depths of the forest, the air grew colder and colder. The snow piling up by minute. You could barely see anything as the storm raged on. Benny felt the air shifted with something. He couldn’t help but feel as if danger were following him and Dean. So, he shifted closer to Dean, grasping Dean’s covered hand just in case anything happened.

“Really, Benny?” Dean smirked, his bright green eyes twinkling. “Holding hands.”

“Shut it. I don’t feel right, right now. My gut is telling something bad is gonna happen.” His lips pursed with grim.

Benny didn’t want to lose his best friend. Dean worked hard for their village. Everyday, he saw Dean working so hard, as if there were a lot of things working deep inside of his mind. Dean’s parents were the village Chief of the village. John as the Chieftain and Mary as the Cheftess. Nothing evil barely happens in the village because of the Dean’s parents, unless you head out of the barrier that the village is protected in. The barrier expanded miles and miles, so anything evil won’t slither their way into the village to cause havoc.

They weren’t even half way down the mountains, when the snow piled higher and higher. The wind pushing against them, making them stumble.

Benny breathed heavily through his mouth. “Dean! I think we need to find the nearest cave and wait the storm out!”

“No! We can still make it down the mountain!” Dean yelled, snowflakes hitting against his face.

He wanted to protest at Dean. The storm is getting worse by the minute. They might even have to walk down the path at the edge of the cliff that went down like steps. It was just too dangerous, trying to walk down the path at the cliff. One mistake and you can fall off. The cliff that stood side by side next to the mountain they were on is dangerous during the winter. Even hunters who hunt for food never walk on the path during the winter season. Something kept on nagging in the back of his mind, telling him that something wasn’t right for a while now. Benny didn’t want to think about it but he kept his eyes out. Watching Dean’s back—not just because Dean is John’s son but also his best friend.

As they were near the pathway that lead down the cliff, Benny heard voices behind him.

_**Hungry…So, so hungry.** _

_**Something smells like aphrodisiac. Want.** _

_**Hungry…** _

_**Must. Feed.** _

Whipping his head around, he looked behind Dean, seeing nothing. His eyes shifted to Dean and asked, “Did you hear that?”

Dean stopped in his tracks, blinking. His head tilting to the side. “Hear what? I didn’t hear anything.”

His gut tightened in frantic. This is bad. “You didn’t hear any voices?” Benny asked, once more.

Frowning, Dean looked over his shoulders. “There’s no one behind us. And, I hear nothing. Are you hearing voices in your head again? Are you feeling ill?” Dean reached up, pressing his hand on Benny’s forehead, feeling no fever but just the chill of the skin from the weather.

“I swear I’ve heard voices…” Benny narrowed his eyes.

_**HUMANS.** _

_**FEED.** _

_**HUNGRY!** _

Loud piercing screams were heard in the air, making Dean and Benny look around. Dean froze on the spot, seeing large black shadows coming from the forest.

“Benny! Look!” Dean whispered, grasping at Benny’s coat. “What are they?”

Benny shook his head, frowning. “I don’t know. I’ve never seen them before.”

He shoved Dean behind him, eyeing the shadows slowly trotting towards them. They’re red eyes searching for something until they saw both of them.  A evil smile appearing on their face.

_**HUMANS!** _

_**HUNGRY! FEED!** _

_**THERE!!** _

The shadows turned into smoke like clouds, heading towards them.  
  
“RUN!” Benny yelled. They had to get down the mountain. There’s no other way to get back down the mountain, except the pathway on the cliff.

Both Dean and Benny ran down the pathway, trying not to slip on the snow but it was impossible. One mistake on their footing and both of them can fall off the cliff. Screams were heard, echoing around them. Benny looked up, seeing the shadows floating around, trying to look for them. It seemed they were taking in their scent but the snowstorm and the raging wind was making it impossible for those things to find them. Which is good. For now, but they have to quickly and carefully, go down the pathway.

Suddenly, Dean slipped on a ice, landing on his backside.

“DEAN!” Benny screamed, scrambling after Dean, hands reaching forward, gripping Dean tight. “C’mon—”

_**THERE!!!!!!!** _

_**THAT ONE WITH GREEN EYES!** _

The shadows screamed, the black mist swirling around them, before one of them grabbed Dean by the arm, and one of them pushed Benny against the wall, hearing some bones crack at the impact, making Benny scream in pain.

“Benny?! BENNY!” Dean screamed, eyes widening in horror as he felt the mist pulling him off the pathway. “BENNY!!!”

Benny, who was held by the shadow, his eyes widening in mortification and horror. Watching his best friend being dragged off the pathway. Everything was in slow motion. Benny trying to hit the shadow but it was impossible. Nothing worked. His eyes went back up to Dean, seeing his friend suspend in the air, the shadow holding him as the others circled around his friend. Dean screaming.

Until…

The shadows let Dean go, his body falling down into the dark valleys of the mountain cliff before the shadows went after him. As, the one who held them, went after them. Benny heard the evil laughters as Dean’s scream echoed around him.

“DEAN!!!!” Benny screamed, staring down over the edge. Seeing his best friend falling and falling, and falling. The screams of his friend and the laughters of the shadows. “Oh, God, Dean! Dean! Dean!”

——

He was screaming. Screaming so loud that his ears rang. The laughters echoing in his ear. The red eyes staring at him as the shadows laughed and circled around him. Tears forming in his eyes. He’s going to die.

He’s going to die a painful death.

_“Sammy!” He screamed, eyes watching as his brother hung to the edge of the bridge, high above in the mountains._

_“DEAN!” Sam screamed, trying to climb back up._

_“Hold on tight, Sammy! Big brother’s coming to save you!” Dean yelled, scooting over to the edge of the bridge, arms reaching down, trying to grab his baby brother._

_Dean grabbed Sam’s hand, pulling his body up. He could feel Sam slipping by the second. He had to hold on tight. All of a sudden, Sam’s hand slipped from his, sending his baby brother down into the fog under the bridge._

_“SAMMY!!”_

_“DEAN!!”_

_Dean watched in horror as Sam fell, the fog parting around his little body, and Dean saw how far down the ground from the bridge was._

“I don’t want to die.” He whispered.

“I still have so much things to say.” He slowly couldn’t see the sky anymore. The darkness slowly took away everything see’s. He could still hear Benny’s screams.

“I don’t want to die. I don’t want to die.” Dean clenched his eyes.

_I don’t want to die. I don’t want to die. Idon’twanttodieIdon’twanttodieIdon’twanttodie!_

**_Dean…_ **

Snapping his eyes open, he heard a voice in his head. A voice so kind yet sounded harsh and gravely. Light surrounded him. Blue, blue bright light. Dean closed his eyes, his heart telling him to trust whoever’s voice that was. And then, he heard the shadows screaming in pain as they dissipated. The light flowing from Dean’s back, looking like wings, enveloped Dean, wrapping around his body as he fell down and down into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Dean is 17. Benny is 19.


End file.
